A Different Beginning
by hotspike7
Summary: After last eppy. Spike is bck but can they stay like this forever? Twist.chp.4 up!
1. A Different Beginning

I want to dedicate this to my cousin Gabby and Gabby if your reading this I miss you!!!!!  
  
Title- A Different Beginning  
  
Summary- Has Buffy lost a love one forever?  
  
It was a chilly night and Buffy lay awake on her bed. It's been seven months since she lost someone she was just getting to know better. She remembers that night when her last words came upon his face.  
"I love you," said Buffy.  
"No you don't, but thanks anyway," were Spike's last words.  
  
But I did love you, Buffy thought. After that she went to LA to give Angel the news that she didn't need his back up. Angel insisted her to stay in LA He had a handful of spare rooms that weren't being used. Buffy decided to stay and began what would be a different than any other beginning. Three months later she and Angel had a new working relationship. The new slayers would come and train at Wilfrum and Heart, and would be assigned a watcher. The good news about this was the slayers were finally paid like watchers, so they could contain a normal life as possible. Buffy herself came up with this idea. She knew how it was without an income. That was four months ago. They still trained slayers. Buffy smiles remembering when she began training slayers. Most of them where confused, scared, and they turned out to be powerful and strong.  
Buffy sat up on her bed and decided to patrol. She put on a pair of long blue sweat pants and a white turtle neck shirt. It was mid winter and already it was chilly. Buffy grabbed a stake, holy water, and a cross. She went down a few blocks to where the nearest cemetery was. To her surprise there were very few vampires.  
"Great now I'll have to go back to bed and have nothing to do," with a sigh she walked back when she felt someone close to her. It couldn't be a vampire it was human. Ignoring who ever it was she continued walking. A deep voice started to talk. She recognized that voice. It was so familiar. No it couldn't be, he's dead.  
"Hello luv," Spike said.  
"Spike?" Buffy asked. She turned around and saw the familiar face.  
"I'm back," he said.  
To shocked for words Buffy stepped back and ran. She awoke breathless and sweaty. It was a dream, but it felt so real. She looked down and saw she was wearing the same clothes as in the dream. She realized it wasn't a dream.  
"Oh God, he's back," Buffy said.  
She went outside the hotel and sat on a nearby bench. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but it came to her.  
"Hello luv," Spike said.  
"Hi Spike," Buffy sighed.  
"So you did see me?" Spike laughed.'  
"Yeah, but I thought you were a dream," Buffy said.  
"No, no dream it's real I'm here alive and well," Spike said.  
"When you say alive do you mean human?" Buffy asked.  
"Yeah, after saving the world thing I was sent to a limbo thingy and was given a second chance to live my life human," Spike replied.  
"Well it looks like you've had a long journey," Buffy said. She realized he wore the same black pants, black shirt and leather jacket. Even his hair was the same bleach color.  
"Yeah I've been traveling for two weeks now," Spike said.  
"There's something else too. When I went to limbo they gave me extra powers. I'm not sure why, but they did. They gave me the power the since people like a vampire does, and I can fight like I could when I was a vampire. It feels like I'm still a vampire only no urge for blood, sunlight can't harm me unless you count the sunburns. I'm not dead, as you know, wooden stakes can dust me which happens to be my favorite part of being human," Spike explained to Buffy.  
"That's different," Buffy said.  
"Lets see my life is kinda the same. Well Dawn is at her last year of highschool and Xander as a new girlfriend, Alice. Umm I live here at this hotel which Angel owns. Robin and Faith are believe it or not are a couple," Buffy began. Buffy continued about Angel and the other slayers. Spike was amazed on how much stronger she got physically and how weak she got emotionally. He's never seen Buffy look so sad, but have many good things in her life.  
"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I have a bid day tomorrow," Buffy said.  
" You look tired, there's not a spare room here, but I'll see what I can find," Buffy continued. She hoped there wasn't a spare room so he could sleep with her.  
"Yeah, right then I'll fallow you," Spike nodded.  
They went to the hotel and Buffy checked the visitor list."Yes!" Buffy said in her mind, no rooms.  
"There aren't any rooms left," Buffy said blushing. Spike saw her blush and giggled to himself.  
"There's a couch out here." Buffy pointed to the living room.  
"I'll go get some blankets from my room. You can come up and get them," Buffy suggested.  
They walked upstairs silently and into Buffy's room.  
"Well this is it, not the greatest thing in the world," Buffy said.  
Spike looked into her eyes and she looked back into his.  
"Yeah, well..," Buffy started to say walking away. Spike stopped her. She looked at him and placed a small kiss on his lips, and he kissed back.  
"You don't have to sleep downstairs, I mean it's a long walk and all," Buffy said.  
"You could..," Buffy continued. Before she could say anything else Spike kissed her. Soon it turned into more passionate and long. Buffy pulled back breathing in air.  
"I'm kinda tired Spike," Buffy said.  
"Oh yeah sorry I'll get thoughs blankets then," Spike said.  
"No you can stay here if you want," Buffy began.  
Spike nodded and she sat down on her bad and laid into Spikes arms and started to cry. Spike could feel her tears on his bare arms and hugged her tighter. For the first time in seven months Buffy was able to fall to sleep.  
  
Well what did you think? This is one of my shorter chapters, but I promise things are going to get good with Buffy and Spike! Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Greater Good

Title- The Greater Good  
  
Summary- Buffy and Spike together again!  
  
Buffy awoke cold and a lone. She turned around feeling relived that Spike was still there. She got up trying not to disturb him. She grabbed some clothes from the night before and took a long hot shower. Spike awoke and saw the bright sun hit his face. He turned around and saw no Buffy. He heard water running and realized she was taking a shower. "I need one as well," Spike said.  
Buffy turned off the water and put on new clean clothes. She heard rumbling and new Spike was up. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Spike looking out the window. "Great view." Spike said  
"Yeah, I know," Buffy replied.  
"Spike I've been meaning to tell you something," Buffy said. "Really I've been meaning to ask you something," Spike said.  
"Ask away Spike," Buffy said.  
"It's about that day when, well you know when. Umm about what you said. I um on bloody hell this was a lot easier in my head," Spike said.  
"Go on Spike," Buffy urged.  
"Do you love me?" Spike asked.  
"Yes, I do, when I say something like that I mean it," Buffy said.  
"Are you sure? I want to know for sure," Spike asked.  
"Spike there's a little thing called trust and to love someone you must trust them. The day a trusted you was when I gave you that medallion. You know all about how I could never love without trust. That's your proof," Buffy replied. Buffy began to cry and again placed a small kiss on him then hugged him.  
"I don't think I can live without you," Buffy whispered.  
"Buffy?" Spike asked.  
"Yes?" Buffy answered.  
"Do you want us? I mean us as in a relationship?" Spiked asked.  
"Yes I do," Buffy said.  
"We have to tell the good news to everyone," Buffy said.  
Buffy left Spike in the room to call everyone I the living room.  
"Buffy what all the commotion?" Xander asked.  
"Yeah B. me and Robin were sleeping," Faith said.  
"I'm sure you were," Buffy giggled.  
"I have something to show everyone, and I want you to know I had nothing to do with this," Buffy said. "Well um," Buffy turned around and gave Spike the "ok" look to come downstairs.  
"He's back," Buffy said as Spike walked downstairs to where everyone was sitting.  
"Hey guys," Spike said  
"Spike is that really you?" Dawn asked.  
"It sure is pet," Spike answered.  
Dawn got up and gave Spike a hug.  
"Oh God," Angel said.  
"Nice to see you to Angel," Spike laughed.  
"Ahh Yeah," Angel rolled his eyes and looked at Buffy who had tears down her eyes. Angel no longer had Buffy her heart was with Spike.  
"Great to see you Spike and speak here for Robin who happens to be shocked," Faith said.  
Xander got out of his seat and shock Spikes hand "Thanks."  
Willow said hi and Spike met Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Luren (I'm not sure on how to spell his name Oops). Spike told everyone about what he told Buffy. After the hi's and introductions, Buffy showed him the town. They went tot he hang out center (which was mostly coffee shops and bookstores) and walked together as a couple. Buffy took Spike to the place where the slayers were trained and showed Spike a regular day working.  
"My job is to train new coming slayers and give them a new career as a slayer saving the world. A new slayer will go through four months of training then will be handed to a watcher and assigned a location to fight evil," Buffy said.  
"Our first slayers that were trained went off three days ago to begin a new life," Buffy continued.  
Buffy showed Spike her office where she worked on things.  
Spike was amazed at everything. Spike steeped closer and they kissed. Angel was gathering news about a new evil in town and went to Buffy's office. He's mouth dropped open and saw Spike and Buffy lips lacked kissing. Buffy pulled away and smiled. Spike felt so great that he had a woman who he's loved for years and finally was able to keep her. Angel walked back to his office discussed and angry with himself.  
"Well that the building," Buffy smiled.  
"I love it," Spike replied.  
"Is there anything here I could help you with?" Spike asked.  
"Well I have a training class in twenty minutes why don't you come and help me train the slayers," Buffy suggested.  
"Sure what should we do before then?" Spike asked.  
"I know just the thing. There's a class down by the library where Willow teaches magic to new students," Buffy said.  
"You know come to think of it class is really boring," Buffy said.  
"Yeah," Spike said.  
Buffy leaned over and kissed him. They kissed for fifteen minutes when there was a knock at her office.  
"Yes?" Buffy said.  
"It's me Xander. There something you need to know, come down to Angel's office," Xander said.  
"K," Buffy replied.  
She opened the door and took Spike to Angel's office and went in. Half of the crew was there.  
"Hey Angel's not all dust," Spike said.  
"There sun blocked windows," Buffy said.  
"So what did you want me to know?" Buffy asked  
"Luke's back."  
  
Well what did you think? If you don't know who Luke is and forgot details will be in the next chapter well please REVIEW! Thankx hotspike7 


	3. Love Is In The Air

Hey its been like forever since ive posted!! Well heres my new chappy hope u like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Luke? How why?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Well after u killed him something happened. He was sent to another world. Which is impossible but we think the first had something to do with it," Angel explained.  
  
"Who the hell is Luke?" Spike asked.  
  
"A vampire i killed a long time ago. He..he was working for the master. It was about the second or third day i met Giles. Somewhere i cant remember." Buff said.  
  
"Oh Luke! Now i remember." Spike said.  
  
"Buffy theres something else. He got powers of some kind. Buffy he maybe be dangerous so thats why we need all slayers to stay indoors." Angel said.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell them." Buffy whispered. She then left Angel's office and went into her own.  
  
"You ok luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little. It's just that we just beat the first and now...." Buffy sighed. She was really afraid of Spike dying again.  
  
"Luv.. I'm not going any where." Spike said giving comfort.  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes and smiled. She knew he was right.  
  
"So when does ur class start?" Spike asked.  
  
"Been cancelled. Ya know with the Luke thing and all." Buffy said.  
  
"So..Wanna go back to the hotel?" Spike asked giving her his playful look.  
  
Buffy really didnt want to but heat waves just keep shooting threw her body. "Umm...Sure." Buffy replied. Spike then picked her up and carried her to her car.  
  
"Spike! Put me down!" Buffy said giggling.  
  
"Now pet. I wont be putting u down if ur laughing!" Spike said making a little growl.  
  
Buffy just let him carry her to her car. He put her in and started to drive.  
  
They soon arrived and Spike literally jumped out of the car and picked her up again. He swung the door open and kissed Buffy as they landed on the bed.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy started to giggle again. Spike growled and swung her around until he was on top.  
  
"Spike? Should really be doing this?" Buffy asked. What am i saying this is Spike.  
  
"What u dont want to?" Spike asked a little angry.  
  
"No. It's just that Dawn's at the law firm and she doesnt have a ride back." Buffy said.  
  
"The little bit can take care of herself." Spike rolled his eyes and nibbled on her neck.  
  
Five wonderful, passionate, hours of sex. Buffy layed on Spikes chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
"R u awake luv?" Spike said grinning at the memories of the last hours.  
  
"Yeah." She said and looked u at smiled at him.  
  
"Ur bloody amazing summer's." Spike said as he touched her face.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said cupping his hands. Her heart never felt like this before. She felt free in love and spinning in circles she never thought she could stop.  
  
"I love you too." Spike said taking in her scent. He was so happy he could have sworn he was in heaven.  
  
Buffy slowly got up and dressed into her clothes and Spike just watched in amazement. Spike too got up and dressed and looked at the time.  
  
"Bloody hell. It's 2 in the morning!" Spike said.  
  
"Yes i see that." Buffy said.  
  
Spike looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Buffy let out a small moan. Spike giggled and picked her up and carried her downstairs.  
  
"Ya know a gurl could get used to this!" Buffy said and kissed him softly.  
  
"U better cuz its staying that way." Spike smiled and kissed her again and he sank into the ground surrounded by her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please rr! U know u want to!! So hope u liked it and the next chappy is a surprise so no emails wanting more! Well thanx and bye!! lisssa 


	4. The Vacation

~*~*~*~*~*~Hey finally i can post this chappy i no its been a long time but i had to make this on perfect!! so here ya go so pleas rr!!~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy was packing. She neatly put her clothes in her bag as fast as she could. Her and Spike where finally gonna take a vacation something that she wanted to do her whole life but the slaying kept her in SunnyHell. She was soo exicted. They where off to Colorado and it was mid-winter so lots of snow!! She'd been snowboarding when she was little and couldn't wait to finally be on the fresh powder again.  
  
"Buffy? Luv. Are u almost ready?" Spike asked from the Main Hall.  
  
"Jus a few more and im done," yealled buffy.  
  
"Alright but hurry where gonna miss the plane Spike yelled once again.  
  
Buffy put in the last of her clothes and then zipped up her bag. She grabbed her favorite jean jacket and ran out the door where Spike was waiting in the car.  
  
"You didnt even wanna take ur grls bags?" Buffy asked pouting.  
  
Spike smilied, he loved it when Buffy said HIS grl.  
  
"Sry luv, Dawn was Dawn as usuall," Spike said.  
  
Dawn wanted to go to but Buffy wanted time with Spike so she told Dawn that if she didnt complain she'd take her to Hawaii. Dawn of cource was all YAY!! and kiddie stuff.  
  
"Its alright," Buffy said as Spike shut her door and started the car.  
  
Two hours later they where on the plane to Colorado. Buffy was looking out the window and smiled when they where out of California. For the first time in a long time she finally got to leave and take this slow.  
  
Spike watched her as she looked out eh window and touched her hand and she looked at him and smiled.  
  
The plane landed at DIA and they got off the plane. Buffy and spike walked hand in to get there bags.  
  
"Having fun so far luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"So far," Buffy said flashing him a smile.  
  
They finally got there bags that took almost forever to get. They called a cab and started to drive to Aspine.  
  
The car ride seamed like forever and they finally arived to there cabin. Buffy paid the cabbie and Spike checked in the front desk. Snow was already falling tot he ground and Buffy could tell she wasnt in California anymore.  
  
"Your cabin is the second on the far left. Thank you Sir and enjoy you stay," the front lady said as she handed him a key.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked to there cabin. It was brown i color with a drive way and even a front and bck yard with a picnic table for BBQ's.  
  
They walked into the cabin to find a little house that was so perfect for them. There was a little room for coats and jackets with a small dinning room complete with a gift basket of coffe, tea, and hot chocolate. In the small kitchen was you everyday items that u needed for cooking including water bottles and spices like salt, pepper, oregano, and other spices. Then there was a small living room with satalite tv and a big overstuffed couch. There where two bedrooms one master and one with two twin beds. There where also two bathrooms one in the hallway and the other in the master bedroom. The resourt also had a pool which was closed because of winter, Hot tub which was open, indoor tennis and indoor basketball courts. The resourt also had a resturant and a bar/resturant(i really spelled that wrong but i cant go bck without messing it up cuz my computer is reeaalllyyy stupid!!).  
  
"Wow i really didnt know it was gonna be like this," Buffy said. She thoght for a moment and relized that she was going to spend her days and nights here with Spike and it was like they had there very own apartment. She blushed and hid her face so Spike wouldn't see.  
  
"Yeah it really home like. Oh Bloody Hell!! Y did they have to have the whole cabin all grlie?" Spike asked as he saw the theme of the living room with red roses.  
  
"Spike come on its not that bad," Buffy said laughing at him as if he was a little child.  
  
Spike walked over to the stario and yelled a great big" YES!!"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked as she went over to Spike. He was looking at some CD's of rock groups she'd never herd of..Nickle(James Marsters fav.band) "Omg no. Your not gonna play that," Buffy said as she went completly insane.  
  
"Why not? You get ur little grliee couch and i get my music," Spike smerked.  
  
After the lon argument of the CD's and couch they decided to eat at the bar/resturant and they ordered a beer and hot wings.  
  
"So what do u wanna do luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Swim," Buffy said with a mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Swim? are bloody mad woman?" Spike asked.  
  
"No. I ment the hot spring u silly duh," Buffy said laughing at his stupidity.  
  
"Sure i guess we could do that," Spike said.  
  
They finished there dinner and got there stuff for the hot spring. They called a cab and where dropped off at the local hot spring which was completly packed.  
  
"Wow thats a lot of people," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah can see that luv," Spike said.  
  
They entered the building and paid the fees and went into there separte changing rooms. Buffy pulled out her pink two piece hawaiin bikkini and put it on. Spike was too putting on his swimming trunks which was of course black. Buffy walked out of her changing room and got into the hot spring. Spike was close behind her and they got into together.  
  
"Thats a cute bikkini luv," Spike said eyeing her up and down.  
  
"Thanks. First time ive ever seen u in something besides what u normally wear," Buffy said holding his hand to her face. Buffy was so caught up in the moment that she didnt relize that a 12 year old bumped into her. She quickly reracted and moved out of the way before the kid hit her again.  
  
They both laughed and just sat on the steps in each others arms enjoying this moment while it lasted.  
  
"I wish this was like this forever," Buffy murmered while her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Me too luv me too," Spike held her tighter and was surrounded by her scent and just got lost into her.  
  
"Spike we need to go it almost 8. The pool closes in 30min.," Buffy said as she let go of Spike and got out of the pool and headed to her changing room. Spike unaware of what just happened did the same.  
  
30min. later they where in a cab bck to there cabin. Buffy took a quick shower and layed by Spike and she slept that night away without one single bad dream............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yeah i know its kinda short but i promise it gets better wait tillu find out what Spike does and what Buffy gets from someone special Will it tear them apart or bring them closer together? rr and if u really cant wait till the next chappy get me lots of reviews!! the more reviews the faster i post and i have another chappy waiting to be posted. Also the place where Buffy andSpike are staying is where i stayed but it was during the summer so there wasnt en snow well ttys!! rr!!!!! lisssa 


End file.
